The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing, and more particularly to an improved fluid pour spout and a container utilizing such a spout.
Prior fluid dispensing containers are known. For instance, a common gas may be provided to hold a quantity of gasoline, and a nozzle may be removably coupled to the can to allow the contents to be transferred to a lawn and garden implement, for instance. Generally, in these fluid dispensing containers, the flow rate of the fluid is directly proportional to the angle at which the container is held relative to the nozzle. Such dependency on the angle at which the container is held may lead to fluid surges at the start of, or during, a pour, and may also lead to undesirable flow rates during the pour.
Other assistive devices have been developed, perhaps each with its own advantages. Indeed, twist flow control has been implemented on prior devices, thereby allowing control of the flow by a means other than the angle at which the fluid dispensing container is held relative to the nozzle. At least one drawback exists in prior twist flow control devices. The tip of the flow control nozzle moves relative to dispensing container. Thus, while limiting the attention required to the angle of the dispensing container, such nozzle may require added concentration regarding the positioning of the dispensing container with respect to the implement that is receiving the dispensed fluid.
Therefore, the art of fluid dispensing would benefit from an improved fluid dispensing nozzle that provides ease of flow control while minimizing the concentration required as to the positioning of the dispensing container.